Chock
Chock är ett skräckrollspel som gavs ut av Äventyrsspel 1986. Spelet är en översättning av det amerikanska rollspelet Chill, vilket gavs ut av Pacesetter Ltd 1984, och var tänkt att fånga känslan från skräckfilmer från 1900-talet. Bakgrund thumb|Omslag till [[Chock (Rollspel)|CHOCK - Äventyr i det Okända från Äventyrsspel.]] Chock är inspirerat av verk av Mary Shelly, Bram Stoker och Edgar Allan Poe, och där protagonisterna ställs mot vampyrer, mumier, spöken, likätare och andra skräckinjagande varelser. I Chock ställs spelarnas rollfigurer, som medlemmar av S.A.V.E. ("Societas Albae Viae Eternitata", latin för "den vita vägens eviga sällskap"), mot ondskan i form av det Det Okända, makter från en annan dimension, vilka i det fördolda försöker ta sig in i vår värld och ta över den. Historia Utvecklat av Pacesetter Ltd 1984, gavs spelet ut fram till 1986, då företaget gick i konkurs.http://www.rpg.net/news+reviews/reviews/rev_6099.html 1985 översattes spelet till svenska av Äventyrsspel under namnet Chock och i Frankrike av Schmidt Spiele. Pacesetter gav även ut brädspelet Black Morn Manor, skrivet av Troy Denning, vilket även detta översattes till franska (Le Manoir des Ténèbres) och gavs ut av Schmidt Spiele. 1990 köptes rättigheterna för spelet upp av Mayfair Games, vilka 1991 gav ut en andra utgåva av spelet i form av Chill Core Rolebook". Fram till 1993 så gav Mayfair ut fjorton böcker till den andra utgåvan, som även översattes till franska 1994 av Oriflam. 2012 sålde Mayfair Games rättigheterna till Martin Caron och hans fru Renée Dion, vilka fortfarande äger rättigheterna. 2014 tillkännagav Growling Door Games att de skulle ge ut en tredje utgåva av spelet, vilket gavs ut 2015. Utgivningen av spelet upphörde 2017 när Growling Door gick i konkurs. I likhet med tidigare versioner, så översattes reglerna och tre kampanjböcker, till franska i slutet av 2017. I slutet av 2019 undertecknade Salt Circle ett avtal med ägarna av rättigheterna för att ge ut en tredje utgåva av spelet. Chock - Åter från Graven En nyutgåva, Chock - Åter från Graven, av spelet gavs, efter en framgångsrik gräsrotsfinansiering ut av Eloso Förlag 2019.https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/eloso/chock-ater-fran-graven Lista över utgivet material (Sverige) Äventyrsspel Rollspel *Chock - Grundregler *Rollformulärsblock *Skymningens By - Äventyr (1985) *Nattens Fasor - Kampanjmodul (1986) *Högländernas Skräck - Äventyr (1986) *Draculas Hämnd - Äventyr (1986) *Skräckens Tre Ansikten - Äventyr (1986) Soloäventyr *Ondskans Gruvor (1985) *Tidlös Skräck (1985) Eloso Förlag *Chock - Åter från Graven *Rollformulärsblock *Beredskapstid - Någonstans i Sverige - Äventyr (2019) *Märk hur vår Skugga - Äventyr (2019) Lista över utgivet material (engelska) Pacesetter Ltd Rollspel *Chill: Adventures into the Unknown - Grundregler *Chill Master's Screen (innehåller äventyret Castle Dracula) - *Blood Moon Rising - äventyr *Creature Feature - kampanjmodul *Death on Tour - äventyr *Deathwatch on the Bayou - äventyr *Evenings of Terror with Elvira - äventyrssamling med Elvira, Mistress of the Dark *Haunter of the Moor - äventyr *Highland Terror - äventyr *Isle of the Dead - äventyr *Things - kampanjmodul *Thutmose's Night - äventyr *Vampires - äventyr *Vengeance of Dracula - äventyr *Village of Twilight - äventyr Brädspel *Black Morn Manor - ett brädspel förlagt till Chocks kampanjvärld. Mayfair Games (andra utgåvan) *Chill Core Rulebook *Chill Accessory Pack (inklusive äventyret Isle of the Dead) *Apparitions - kampanjmodul med äventyret "The Visitation" *The Beast Within - ett eget rollspel som var kompatibelt med Chill och lär spelarna ta rollen som monster. Chill Companion - kampanjmodul *Horrors of North America - kampanjmodul med äventyret "Once Bitten" *Lycanthropes - kampanjmodul med två äventyr: "The Beast of Exmoor" och "Long Hot Summer" *Things - kampanjmodul *Undead & Buried - äventyr *Unknown Providence: SAVE in New England - kampanj modul med fyra äventyr: "Weekend in New England", "Death's Head Revisited", "Bitter Remnants", "Dark Providence". *Vampires - kampanjmodul med äventyret "Vengeance of Dracula" *Veil of Flesh - äventyr *Voodoo - kampanjmodul med äventyret "Drums in the Night" Fiktion *Chilled to the Bone - novellsamling Growling Door Games (tredje utgåvan) *Chill 3rd Edition Core Rulebook *Chill Master's Screen *Chill Tokens *Gratis äventyr **A Lamp Gone Dark **Big Sky **Cold Dark Earth **Dead Hearts **El Cucuy Came for Carlito **High Tide **in the Domain of the Mariner **Let Sleeping Dogs Lie **Manhunt **Sunshine in Maine **Temple of the Skin Man **The Last Stop Boys **The Wild Hunt **Whispered Confessions *Good Fences Make Good Neighbors - gratis nybörjarset *Monsters - kampanjmodul *SAVE: The Eternal Society - kampanjmodul med fyra äventyr *Undead - kampanjmodul Källor *Chill (Roleplaying Game) *Chock (Rollspel) Noter Kategori:Chock Kategori:Rollspel Kategori:Äventyrsspel Kategori:Eloso Förlag Kategori:Chill Kategori:Mayfair Games Kategori:Pacesetter Ltd